everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
5 Times Love Hurt Robyn Goodfellow...
...plus the 1 time it didn't. Story 1. Age thirteen Robyn was cleaning her room. She was mostly happy, but there was a slight tense edge to her demeanor and the reason was simple. It had been three and a half weeks since Plucky had been out. While that meant that she didn't have to worry about people coming after her, angry at what Plucky had done to them, it also meant that Robyn literally had no idea when Plucky would come, and would most likely have no control when she did. A pebble hit her window, distracting her from her thoughts. She made her way over to the window and had to laugh at the sight before her. One of her friends, and secret, constantly denied, crush, a non legacy sprite named Logan, who was currently on one knee and exaggeratedly begging her to come down. He tore his hair and everything. Robyn pointed at the ivy trellis outside her window, letting him know she'd climb down that. As she made her way over to the window, she froze. Logan was one of the few people who did not know she had multiple personalities, and she would like to keep it that way. Maybe she shouldn't... Logan stood up and pretended that she had shot him through the heart as he fell backwards, making her laugh out loud. Her mind made up, she climbed down the ivy. "Finally, I thought you'd never get down here!" Logan said. He reached for her arm and hand in hand the pair went for a walk. "So, why were you so desperate for me to come down?" Robyn asked. "Just because I wanted to...well..." Logan blushed as he stopped walking. "What?" Robyn asked, chuckling, though her own face grew warm at the sight. "Well, I was wondering...can I ki..." Before he could finish, something ran past them and knocked Robyn over. "Are you okay...Robyn?" Logan gasped, as who he thought was Robyn stood up and yelled, clenching her fists and running after what knocked her over. She came back, her hair a mess and her face flushed, humming the tune of "for he's a jolly good fellow." "Woah! What the hex was that Robyn?!" Logan demanded. "The name's Plucky Logan." Plucky answered nonchalantly. "What?" Logan gasped. "Look, Robyn has multiple personality disorder." Plucky tried to explain. "I appear when she's angry, threatened, or scared." "And...well...neither of you thought to tell me that before now?!" Logan yelled, shoving Plucky slightly. Plucky grew angry. "Because she never was around you! Robyn likes you okay! And since i don't really, she was afraid I'd be a turn off!" She hollered. Logan stared at her. "Well she was right. I'm sorry, but it's just too bizarre. I don't think we can hang out anymore if I never know when you'll be part of the equation." He said as he walked away. Plucky blinked and suddenly she was Robyn again. "Logan wait!" She called. He ignored her, he meant it when he said no more hanging out. Robyn burst into tears as she ran back home. She threw open the door and ran right at her father, who looked surprised at first, before giving his daughter a tight hug. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked, stroking her hair. In a broken voice, Robyn explained. "I hate Plucky! I wish she didn't exist!" She yelled after telling Puck what happened. "Hey, hey, shh, little one. You don't mean that. Logan is just a jerk." He reassured her. Robyn didn't seem convinced, so he pulled away and looked her straight in the eye, wiping her tears. "Plucky is a part of you, just as you are a part of Plucky. Both of you are incredible girls and together you are awesome. One of these days you will meet someone who will love both of you the way you are, who will not shame the other one, and who will be there for you whether your name is Robyn or Plucky." Puck soothed her. 2. Age sixteen Robyn was sitting in the computer lab at school, just playing one of her many games. She was totally happy and not worried at all for once. Plucky had been out nearly all day yesterday. Unless something totally bad happened to her, Plucky shouldn't come out any time soon. As she was playing, she heard footsteps nearing her. At first, she didn't pay much attention. This was a computer lab that any student could access. It was probably Humphrey Dumpty or Dexter Charming or someone like that. She thought that until said person stood on the other side of her computer and she looked up. It was a boy. He looked somewhat familiar, as she had seen him around before, but she didn't know his name. They had none of the same interests, she had thought. "Hey girl, did you forget about our date?" He asked, looking at her intently. Robyn raised an eyebrow. "I don't even know your name, why would I have agreed to a date?" She asked, though as soon as the words left her mouth, she had a pretty good idea what had happened. "Um, yeah you do. I mean you yesterday and I said we should go get ice cream and get to know each other better." He said as if trying to jog her memory. "Was I humming "for he's a jolly good fellow?" Or did that tune come up at all?" Robyn asked, bored. "Yes you were whistling it. Why?" Poor innocent boy. "That was Plucky." Robyn said. "Yeah, your Plucky." He said, as if she was crazy for forgetting that. Robyn rolled her eyes. "You said you wanted to get to know me better. Here is the first thing you need to know. My name is Robyn Goodfellow and I suffer from multiple personality disorder. It would appear you like the other personality, who's name is Plucky." She recited. "Oh, well can't you just, like turn into Plucky, or let Plucky take control or however that works. I really want Plucky. I mean, your playing MaidenCraft. I'm just not into nerds." He said. "That isn't how it works. Now will you please leave me alone?" Robyn rubbed her eyes. It was awful, people who didn't know about how multiple personalities worked. That kind of people didn't really want to know more about it, and therefore she stopped trying to explain. The boy shrugged. "Whatever. But you need to get that under control if you ever want to find love." He said. Robyn sighed. That wasn't true, really it wasn't. But somewhere deep inside her, she worried that maybe it was. 3. Age eighteen It was Robyn's last year of school, and it was nearing prom time. Normally, prom and dances like that weren't things that excited either side of Robyn, as both her and Plucky were always wallflowers, just awkwardly standing to the side, watching other people have fun. But she had a date this time! Her boyfriend for the past six months, who actually knew about both Plucky and Robyn and who both Plucky and Robyn liked. They were going to prom together and she knew that he was going to be okay with whoever she ended up being. Right now she was Robyn, and was dressed in a green dress with flowing sleeves and a leaf like lace over top the skirt. Her phone rang. She smiled when she saw the name: Parker. "Hey sweetie." She said perkily. "Hey, 'cough' Robyn, I have to cancel. 'Achoo!' I'm sick." He sniffled. "Oh." Robyn tried to hide her disappointment. "Well, hope you feel better soon and don't worry about it." She honestly reassured him. Parker coughed again. "Sorry to bail on you. See you when I'm feeling better?" He asked. "Yeah, bye, love you." She said, hanging up. "Well guess that means no prom." She muttered, moving to take her dress off. She stopped, struck by a thought. "I can still go to prom. It's better than being stuck here all night while other people are having fun." She entered where prom was alone, trying to keep herself smiling. A dancing couple moved past her, knocking into her back. "Sorry." The boy said. "It's alright...Parker!" Robyn yelled in surprise. The boy stopped dancing. Sure enough it was Robyn's supposedly sick boyfriend dancing with an unfamiliar girl. "For crying out loud Parker you don't look sick at all! Why did you lie to me and why are you dancing with her?!" She demanded. "Okay, your Plucky now." Parker guessed. "Oh really genius, what was your first clue?!" She hollered, shoving him. "I thought you liked me and Robyn." "I do, Plucky, I do. It's just for prom, I thought I could use someone that's a bit more predictable. You know someone who I know will always be this one person, not randomly changing from one to another." He said, motioning to the girl, who smiled patronizingly at Plucky. "Why did you lie then? Why did you tell me you were sick?" Plucky screamed. "I thought you wouldn't go to prom. I thought you would just stay home. I didn't want this to happen, I didn't want to hurt you." Parker said. Magic sparked at Plucky's fingertips as she stared him down. The girl he was with tried to run away, but Parker stopped her. "You just did." Plucky said, turning to walk away. She reached behind her without turning around, and green magic zapped both Parker and his date, giving them donkey heads. She didn't look back to see the damage, as tears stung her eyes and she didn't want anyone to see her cry. 4. Age twenty Robyn was studying a cookbook to decide what to make for her supper that night. She wanted to try something new. And she found it. Ranch Pork Chops, though she didn't have everything she needed to make it, namely the ranch. So she bundled up in her thick green coat, slid on her brown gloves, and left her apartment to go shopping. At the store she was looking for the ranch, when she was hugged from behind. She tensed, before she realized who it was. "Hello Daniel." She said as she turned around to face her boyfriend of the last eight months, who was perfectly aware of the fact that both Plucky and Robyn existed. "Hey...Robyn?" He questioned, earning a nod as she kissed his cheek. "What're you getting?" He asked. "Ranch. I'm making ranch pork-chops tonight." Robyn smiled at him. "Sounds yummy, I might have to pop in for some." Daniel joked. "I'll make enough for two." Robyn promised. The pair walked back to Robyn's apartment, hand in hand. Things were quiet for a while, until they were about a block from Robyn's apartment. The first thing that happened was they meant up with a few friends of Daniel's that Robyn had never meant. While they were talking, Robyn felt a little bit awkward, since Daniel didn't even bother to introduce them to her, so she kind of edged her way away from them. She did not realize that she was standing so close to the road and a mud puddle, until a car zoomed by, splashing her with ice cold mud. She froze for a second, before screaming and running after the car. Daniel stopped her before she could get very far. "Let me go Daniel that no good witch deserves to..." Plucky was yelling as she struggled against Daniel's hold. She stopped when she realized that all of Daniel's friends were staring. "Wow." One said, clearing his throat. Another one shook his head. "She is crazy!" He backed a few steps away from her. "You her assistant or something?" The third asked Daniel. "Yes, yes I am." Daniel said quickly. Plucky gasped. She bit the arm that was restraining her, making Daniel cry out in pain. She didn't even feel guilty. "Your a twenty one year old man! And you still fall victim to peer pressure!" She yelled at him. "Plucky..." Daniel began. "Don't talk to me! In fact, I never want to see your stupid face ever again!" Plucky said, marching into her apartment building. She wanted to slam the door to her apartment shut, but she didn't. Not long after she got home, she became Robyn again, and she realized the full extent of what had happened. And she started to cry. She moved to call her father, but stopped. This was what, the fourth time love hadn't worked out for her? And she was a twenty year old woman for crying out loud! She shouldn't go crying to her father every time her feelings were hurt. 5. Age twenty five Robyn carefully looked in the hall mirror. Normally she hated looking in the mirror because she didn't want to see what was going to stare back at her but this time it was a necessity. He had done it again. Her husband of the last two years had done it again. He had come home last night, discovered she was Plucky at the moment, told her he wanted her to be Robyn, and when Plucky told him she couldn't really control it, he hit her. He had been doing this since about a month into their marriage. He hit her when she wasn't who he wanted her to be when he wanted her to be that person. Plucky had tried to fight back at the beginning, but it was just pointless. Fighting her husband always made him angrier and made him hit her harder. So Plucky tended to let out her anger at him when he wasn't at home. Usually it tended to be in places she could cover up with clothing, but not this one. She didn't know why he was so angry this time around, but he had hit her so hard she had a hand-shaped bruise on the right side of her face. She carefully covered it up with makeup, a thick layer of foundation, and really hoped she wouldn't run into anyone she knew on the short trip to the store. She kept her head down as she picked up the necessary items. On her way to the checkout, she ran into something, making her drop all her items. "Perfect." She huffed. "Here let me help you with that, Robyn?" A fellow customer gasped. "I haven't seen you since highschool!" He yelled. Robyn winced at the yelling, but looked up. There was something oddly familiar about her fellow customer, though she couldn't place it. Until she noticed the sparrow wings. "Arrow?" She whispered. She didn't mean for it to come out sounding so weak, but she couldn't help it. Arrow was the one she always used to be able to turn to for comfort. She was always afraid to after the failed romance, but now she just wanted him to make everything okay again like he used too. "Yeah, I'm Arrow. Robyn are you okay? I mean, you never used to wince at yelling and I've never heard you sound so weak..." "I'm fine." Robyn said, refusing to make eye contact. She gathered her stuff, then hurriedly checked out. It had started to rain by the time she had left the store, and she knew that was bad. If her makeup washed away and the wrong person saw it, she would be in trouble. Soon it was pouring as Robyn walked. She shivered, but kept on walking. She heard a car horn, and turned around, exposing the bruise on her face for the briefest of minutes, before turning back, since she didn't see anything. She was back in her house, but unfortunately, not before her husband was. She sighed, bracing herself to enter. She was unaware someone followed her to the window, and looked through. "Hello Honey." She called. He cut her off. "Where have you been? You've been wasting time haven't you?! Supper isn't even started! You left your makeup all over the bathroom counter! Your an awful wife! You're Plucky right now!" He yelled. "No, I'm actually Robyn." She tried to reason with him. "Don;t lie to me, only Plucky's this awful of a wife." He yelled, raising his fist to hit her. "Please no!" Robyn cried, bracing herself for the impact. It never came. Instead she heard a new male voice curse. Robyn opened one eye, than both to find out that Arrow had blocked the impact. He had taken the hit for her. "She is Robyn right now! Neither side would ever lie about that! You call her an awful wife, but your an awful husband for treating her like that!" Arrow yelled, catching the man's fist as he started to hit him again. Arrow may not have looked like much, but he managed to hit Robyn's husband hard enough that it sent him falling back into the counter. Robyn stood dumbfounded for a few seconds, before Arrow grabbed her hand and ran with her out the door. "You saved me?" She breathed out in disbelief once they were a safe distance away. "Of course. It's what any decent person would do." Arrow said. Robyn didn't say anything, before throwing her arms around him. "Thank you." She whispered. Arrow hesitated, before hugging her back. "He won't hurt you any more okay?" He whispered. "I, sniff, I don't have a place to live." Robyn admitted in a tiny voice, not letting go. "I have plenty of room." Arrow offered. +1. Age twenty eight Robyn was pacing the floor. She was a bundle of nerves, but for this time a good reason. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she remembered what happened during the past three years. ' Flashback' Arrow carefully led her to his home. It was pretty big, way to big for just one person, and even for just two people. "Really?" She asked. "It was cheap." Arrow shrugged. "I have a lot of room." He said. "Thank you. But I'll be out of your hair soon." Robyn said, sitting on his couch, and closing her eyes briefly. "You can stay for as long as you need.' Arrow commented. He didn't get a response. "Robyn?" He smiled when he saw that she was asleep. The bruises marred her peaceful expression, but she was still lovely. He carefully moved her to the spare bedroom, and got to work. About an hour later, Arrow heard screaming, scaring him. He jumped and ran to the spare bedroom. He saw Robyn tossing and turning around on the bed, clawing at the air. He ran over and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair and humming under his breath. Slowly she calmed down, though her fingers flexed for something to grab on to. He slid his fingers in between hers, and she gripped them so tightly he was afraid she might break them. He knew he wasn't leaving any time soon. -----A few weeks later------------- Plucky was washing the dishes, something that Arrow had told her many times she didn't need to do, but she didn't like feeling like just dead weight, especially considering she was staying here for a lot longer than she thought originally. She heard a door open. "Arrow?" She asked. He had gone out for a while, and she didn't know when he would be back. She didn't get a response. Plucky's brow furrowed and drying her hands off, she decided to check Arrow's room. The door was slightly ajar, and she gasped at the sight. Arrow sat on the bed, still wearing his coat, the blanket pulled around his shoulders, the light off, and was staring at nothingness. Plucky coughed. "You okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He tensed, but didn't answer. She carefully sat next to him, just talking about random stuff. Both Robyn and Plucky had had no idea that their friend had depression, but they weren't going to treat him any differently for that. -----A few months later-------- "I will move out and be out of you hair." Plucky said. She was trying to find a house, an apartment, just somewhere to live. But she also didn't like when Arrow offered her money. "You don't have too." Arrow said from the kitchen. "I do. We aren't together, and it's giving the neighbors some bad ideas." Plucky said. "And why do you care?" Arrow asked, stepping out of the kitchen. "I have plenty of room here for you. It's kind of lonely rattling around in this house by myself." "Well Robyn believes it is wrong for two people to live together without them being in any sort of relationship." Plucky snarkily replied. "Um, are you, are you both...ready for that? You know, ready to go out on a date?! Because, I would not object to it, I like you a lot and..." Arrow stammered. "Let's just try one and see how it goes." Plucky cut him off. -----A year and a half later---------- Arrow was nervous. "Um Robyn..." He asked his girlfriend, who was eating her food. They had gone out to eat to celebrate her being free for another year. "Yes?" "I am totally gonna mess this up...um, will you...?" He knelt down in front of her, fumbling in his pocket for something. "please...marry me?" He swallowed, holding the ring box out. Robyn froze for a little bit, then sniffed. Her eyes welled up, but she wouldn't let them fall. "Which one are you proposing to? Robyn, or Plucky?" She asked, startling him. "Both of you." Arrow soothed. She didn't look convinced. So he stood up and said: "I love Robyn, because she is sweet, gentle, caring, and loyal. I love Robyn, the girl who needed comfort, but didn't want to seem weak. I love Robyn. And I love Plucky for her unpredicatability, her snarkiness is just something that makes me love her more. I love Plucky for her fearlessness, and the fact that she will never be afraid to tell me how she feels about something. And I love both Robyn and Plucky because they are both incredible girls, unique in their own way, who will always stay by me as long as I treat them right. You ask me who I'm proposing to, and I'm proposing to you, both sides of you." She cried, throwing herself at him. "Yes, yes I will." She muttered around the sobs. End of Flashback! Robyn took a deep breath, happy she was finally getting her happy ending. There would be some bumps in the road, but it was worth it to be with one she loved, and who she knew loved her perhaps even more, both sides of her, and would never hurt her. Taking a deep breath, she started to walk down the aisle.Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction